A little bit Destiel
by spnhoney
Summary: Castiel finally answers deans prayers, but blames him self for hurting Dean under Naomi's control.


Dean felt broken, he's lost to much in his life, he can't loose his little brother as well.

His dad had always told him to look out for Sammy but who was looking out for Dean? he had thought it was Cass but he never even came when Dean prayed anymore. not even in pergatory, but everytime, Dean just forgave him, brushed it off like it was nothing, made excuses, found other people to blame.

Dean and Sam where in there 'batcave' the men of legacys had made. Dean would hate to admit it but he loved some of the stuff these guys had, there weapons and expecially there showers where great. Dean even has his own room here.  
But sam wasn't doing to good, these trials were really knocking him around and even though Sammy always said he was ok Dean knew he wasnt, he's lost weight, has bags under his eyes all the time and is in desperate need of a hair cut, its times like these when Dean could really use a friend. a friend like Castiel.

Dean sat on the end of his bed, his hands in his lap. his foot began to twitch and jump around a little so Dean placed his hand on it to stop.  
Dean pushed his palms and fingers against each other and looked up for a moment before realising this act was stupid and looked back down, placing his head to his hands.

"um... so Cass... Castiel". Dean started off a little shaky, he hadn't prayed to Castiel since he had ran off with the angel tablet, since he had almost killed him. only twise had Castiel really lashed out at dean and both times had almost scared Dean to death. Dean didn't really know what he aimed at getting out of this, if Castiel just ignored his prayer again Dean would feel even more broken but if Cass did show, he would have nothing to say. "I know your on the run and all but yeah, you know... I was just wondering... well I was more so thinking..." Dean couldnt make up his mind, on what words to use. "I just wanted to know if you were ok?" Dean finally settled

"hello Dean." a husky voice answered from the far corner of the room, "I am, _ok"_

Dean was used to castiel, just poping up out of no where but this time, it had made him jump a little bit.  
"Thank god! I was worried" Dean stood up as if to hug Castiel but stopped himself, knowing it would just be a one sided and uncomfortable but he itched closer anyway earning for his body warmth.

"why?" castiels head tilted in confusion.

"because I havent heard from you for ages" Dean half asked, now a little confused himself

"no I mean, why thank god?" Castels frowned as he straightend his neck.

"um... im pretty sure its a metaphor" Dean didnt really know what to say.

"oh" was the short and simple reply castiel gave.

Dean sat back down, not really knowing what to do, now that, that was out of the way.

"ok, well now that you know im _ok_ I guess I better get going," Castiel began to turn away from dean, as if there was an invisable door in the wall he could walk through.

"wait!" Dean spoke with a mix of fear and enthusiaim as he stood up making his voice crack slightly, but it did stop Castiel from doing his disapearing act so dean didn't really care all that much, until Castiel's blue eyes landed on his in a questionable manner and Dean realised he had nothing more to say, but to keep the angel from leaving he flew his arms up in the air , "look at my room!" he was like a seven year old, who had invited his best friend over for the first time and was showing off all of his cool toys.

castiels eyes wondered around the room until they stopped at the bed, dean didnt really understand why he took that much of an interest in the bed until he thought about it for a second and spoke again wile motioning for cass to sit down on it, "its memory foam" dean stated in a prowd tone.

castiel sat on the bed and as he did so his eyes widened in suprise, "this is very comfortable"

"why so suprised?" dean smirked

castiel looked back up to dean in his usual, non-readable expression, "im just stating that i have never sat on material this pleasurable"

"thats because youve never been plesured" dean shot back. he was for some reason quite protective of his matress but he didnt even understand what he just said.  
castiel frowned at dean and stood up, off his bed, "I think I should go" he seemed to be slightly upset.

"wait, Cass, dont go" Dean was close to begging, now that he had the angel again, he didnt want to let him go.

"why should I stay?" castiel had his back to dean as he spoke and his head hung to the ground.

"because i want you to" dean spoke a little bit hasher than he should have, thinking that it was an obvious reason.

castiel turned around and faced dean with what looked like tear filled eyes, "why would you want me to stay after the last time we-" dean cut him off quickly, knowing where he was going.

"Naomi was controling you Cass! I know you, I know you wouldnt ever do anything like that, really" dean had moved infront of castiel and ducked down look up into Castiels deep blue eyes

"of course not Dean" Castiel answered without a moments hesitation, rising his head.

"Then stay"


End file.
